some things remain the same
by lizpen
Summary: A liason story, based on the current pregnancy storyline as of 100906. Please read and review!


I don't own Jason (sniff, sniff), GH or any other characters.

Please read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth stared down at the sheet of paper, a sense of inevitablility filling her at the results of the paternity test.

Emily shut her locker door softly, her eyes on Liz. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Liz folded the paper. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at her best friend, adding quietly, "I just need a little time, and I need to tell the father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth thanked the nurse, resolutely knocking on the door as the woman walked away. As much as she hated the idea of dealing with Lucky, it couldn't be avoided now that she knew her baby's paternity.

Lucky opened the door, stunned to see Elizabeth on the other side. "Elizabeth, you came!" He took her hand, tugging her into his room. As he shut the door, he told her seriously, "I know I screwed everything up, and we have a lot of problems to work through, but I love you. And I can't wait to see Cam, to be involved with this baby. He took both her hands, looking into her eyes. "I promise you I'll make it all up to you."

She pulled her hands away, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "Please Lucky, just stop."

"Elizabeth, I-"

"Stop," she repeated, interrupting him. "Just stop, Lucky. I'm not here for that. I'm not here to fight about Maxie. I'm here because I need to tell you something." Noting the look of concern on his face, she continued on. "The night I found you with Maxie at our apartment, I didn't know where to go, or what to do. I just wandered around, and finally I found myself at Jason's."

His brows furrowed as he looked at her. "I'm sorry, But I know he's yur friend, and I know to be thankful that you were safe."

She leaned back against the desk, shaking her head. "You don't understand, Lucky. Jason had a bad night, and I saw you with Maxie, and we..we slept together."

He stared at her, "You-you slept with Jason?" He raked his hands through his dark hair, looking desperate. "He took advantage of you. He-"

"No, Lucky," she cut in, her voice firm, her expression serious. "Jason didn't take advantage of me. We both needed comfort, and Jason has always been there when I've really needed him." She looked at him earnestly, "I was planning to leave the next morning, but you were so sure you could quit with my help, and I hoped maybe we could make it work, after all."

Lucky stared out the window, silent. Finally, he turned to her, "I understand, and I can't blame you considering all the things I've done. We both have regrets, but we can work through them for our family, our baby."

Her eyes closed briefly, then opened, meeting his gaze with sadness. "Lucky, this isn't your baby. Jason is the baby's father."

He froze in the middle of reaching for her, "What?" He shook his head in denial, "That can't be. You're hurt over Maxie being pregnant."

"Lucky," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "It's not about Maxie, or the drugs. I received the results today, and Jason is the father."

He rubbed his hands over his face, feeling the nightmare his life had become getting increasingly worse. "Does he know?" he asked rawly.

"He knows this baby might be his. And that the results are due today. But I wanted to tell you first, since Jason and I agreed to keep the possibility quiet until we knew the results."

"Jason and I, we," he quoted, turning to her, his cheeks wet. "You already talk like you're together."

"Lucky, I-"

He turned away to the window. "You need to go give Jason the good news. If you still want to send the divorce papers here, I'll sign them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason opened the door, tensing as he saw Elizabeth. "Are you okay?"

She wiped at her tear-stained cheeks, "I'm okay. I just saw Lucky."

"And the results came in?"

Biting her lip, she nodded, handing him the sheet stating that the DNA donor was the father of the baby. He let out a deep breath, his glance going from the paper to her, "So, I am the father."

"Yeah." She nervously tucked her long hair behind her ears. "I meant what I said, Jason. I don't expect anything from you. But I want you to know that anytime you want to see the baby, you're welcome to. I don't want to keep you from your child."

He reached out, gently touching her cheek, "Elizabeth, I-"

Sam appeared next to him in the doorway, "Elizabeth," she said stiffly.

Jason dropped his hand, frowning as Elizabeth greeted Sam, then looked at him. "I'm going home, it's been a long day, and I have a lot to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason shut the door behind Sam, leaning his forehead against the door. He felt torn in two, between Sam and her obvious fear of losing him, her hurt over Elizabeth carrying the child she yearned for, and Elizabeth, so determined to handle her problems alone, as always thinking of everyone else first.

He walked over to the patio, lost in thought. Whether Elizabeth realized it or not, any child of his would need protection. He needed to see that a guard was put on Elizabeth and Cameron. He thought of the conversation he and Liz had when he found out he might be the father, his thoughts of leaving the organization. It would be anything but easy, yet the idea of his child growing up in that world worried him. He pulled out his phone, and began to arrange protection and security for his child and Elizabeth.


End file.
